Conflict Resolution
by Ashita polar
Summary: "I hope you realize that you are utterly ridiculous," Steve said without preamble. "I'm ridiculous?" Tony asked, peering over his sunglasses incredulously. "I wasn't the one slobbering over someone like a dog with a choice bone." Or the one in which Tony gets bitten by the green-eyed monster and Steve calls his bluff.
1. Conflict

**Conflict**

Tony stalked into the tower, resolutely heading for the elevator bank with Steve nipping at his heels like one of those yappy little dogs that he absolutely refused to have anything to do with, and thanked all that was holy (and JARVIS) that the doors automatically slid open at their approach. If he'd had to stand there waiting for the car, Steve huffing impatiently next to him, well, he'd already been ready to call for the suit five minutes ago to take him directly to the lab and lock himself in just to avoid having this conversation.

He honestly didn't know what he'd do if Steve continued to press him further right there in the lobby.

Tony glanced over his shoulder, sighing internally when he was met with flashing blue eyes and compressed lips. He honestly couldn't recall what had started this particular argument, but he was pretty sure that it was his fault. Likely he had made some innocuous comment, said a bit too snidely, and Steve's hackles had risen. He also vaguely remembered some woman being there, an Agent Thirteen, who'd spent the entire time hanging off of Steve like a wet blanket; and seriously what the fuck was that? Have a little decorum, won't you?

But whatever, not important.

Meeting Steve's eyes, he flashed his patented 'I don't give a fuck' smirk, which he just knew would irritate the other man (and fuck if that wasn't hot; seriously, he shivered with want every time Steve leveled that look onto him), and then smugly turned back to the elevator, slipping quickly inside and was sorely tempted to hit the door close button before Steve could join him.

But he was also aware that the action would be useless; JARVIS was a dirty traitor, and one of Steve's biggest fans since Steve was pivotal in making Tony eat and sleep on a semi-regular basis. He knew his AI would just ignore him.

Tony slumped into the far wall, feigning nonchalance as he stubbornly refused to look at Steve, and felt kind of badly about his earlier dog analogy. Steve was one of his best friends; he meant well, and if Tony were being honest with himself, he wanted Steve to be so much more than that. (Not that _that_ had any chance in hell of happening.)

But Christ, the man just would not, _could not,_ let things go.

"I hope you realize that you are utterly ridiculous," Steve said without preamble, his brow pinched with frustration as he slid into the car.

"_I'm_ ridiculous?" Tony asked, peering over his sunglasses incredulously. And okay, maybe he had blown things a little out of proportion, but still. "_I_ wasn't the one slobbering over _someone_ like a dog with a choice bone."

And what was with him and dog analogies today?

"Seriously, Tony?" Steve stared right back at him, equally as incredulous.

Tony merely snorted and refused to answer; mostly because he wasn't certain he could adequately defend his actions, given that he didn't really remember what he had said. All he knew was Miss Blonde, Beautiful and Perky had been way too close to Steve, and he was not happy about that; not happy at all.

"You know...I don't...you...I," Steve spluttered, pinching the bridge of his nose and clearly exasperated with Tony. Which was fine because Tony didn't care. Nope. Did not. Not one bit.

Mostly.

And then Steve looked up and spoke words that would surely guarantee Tony a firm place in hell if he answered honestly.

"What do you want from me?"

What did he want from him? Did he just seriously...? He couldn't have. But Steve just stared at him, a tight smile on his lips as he waited for Tony to answer. And yeah, Tony wasn't touching that one with a ten-foot pole.

"What do _I want_?" Tony reiterated, shaking his head to clear it of the multitude of fantasies that filled it. It was a trap. It had to be. Blowing out a harsh breath, he waved to the camera so JARVIS would close the door. "Yeah, you don't want to ask that question, Cap. And I can guarantee that you really don't want the answer."

"I wouldn't count on that, Stark," Steve said, jamming the button to the common room floor. "I wouldn't have asked otherwise."

"Yeah, I'm going to go with no," Tony said, his tone flippant as he hit the button for the labs.

"Really?" Steve huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and slouching against the wall. "That's your answer to everything? Avoidance?"

And _that,_ that right there, that just rankled. He wasn't _avoiding_. He was just...shutting down a potentially painful conversation where Steve very sweetly and politely told Tony that while he was flattered by Tony's interest, he had a Miss America lined up and waiting.

Or mister. Steve wasn't picky.

But based on how he and Grabby Hands were practically canoodling in the middle of the God damned hallway, he'd place his bets on her.

And really, he didn't need to be reminded of that.

"Don't push me, Cap," Tony said, his voice low and controlled, but fraying around the edges as he flicked a heated glance Steve's way. He did not need this. Not today. Shoulders taut, Tony held Steve's gaze, which, had he really wanted to avoid this conversation, was the worst possible thing to do. Because Steve did not back down. Ever.

"Or _what_?" Steve challenged, staring Tony down defiantly, so reminiscent of the days where he had faced off with men twice his size, unrelenting, unwilling to back down, that it made something inside Tony melt and ache at the same time.

But Tony wasn't one to stand down either. It's why they butted heads so often.

"Or you just might get more than you bargained for..." Tony clenched his teeth, baring them into a parody of a smile, his fingers twitching as he fought down the urge to clench them as well, reluctant to demonstrate such an obvious tell of his growing aggravation.

If Steve didn't watch it...

"Yeah, I'll try to feel concerned about that," Steve snorted dismissively.

And the thing was, Tony knew exactly what Steve was doing, knew that his words were carefully selected to nettle Tony's last nerve. Steve's a brilliant tactician; and a sneaky, little shit to boot. He knew exactly which of Tony's buttons to push to get the desired results. And he had no compunctions about pushing Tony right to that edge if it got him what he wanted.

Tony's knowledge of this skill didn't stop him from leaping right into that trap, however. With both feet.

This showdown has been coming for weeks.

"You really want to know what I want from you?" Tony said, his voice dropping an octave, and he couldn't help the jolt of dark satisfaction that shot through him when Steve shivered. It was subtle, but there. And damned if that didn't do things for him.

Tony's eyes fell to half mast, his back arching indolently against the wall, a seductive smirk stealing across his face - one he'd been told made both men's and women's knees go weak - as he studied the other man.

"That's what I asked," Steve said, his smile bland and tone even, but Tony could see the flash of interest sparking in his eyes, darkening them as the pupils dilated a bit.

And he couldn't help feeling a bit smug; he knew the picture he made, all lazy seduction. He knew his appeal, and had wielded it like a finely honed knife for years. He knew this game all too well, and played it to win. Steve had no idea what he was getting himself into, but if he wanted to play, fine by him. He was game.

"Oh, I want _so_ many things, Cap," Tony purred, slinking across the car to pin Steve into the wall with nothing more than his body, his lashes lowered, eyes coyly watching him over the top of his sunglasses. Steve swallowed, but remained otherwise placid. "So _many_ God damned things that I can't even begin to list them all."

Tony leaned in, pressed against the other man hips to chest when Steve didn't move away.

"But let's start with what I want right this minute," Tony said, voice smooth as silk. "Right now, I want to hit the stop button and press you into this wall and kiss you until you can't breathe; my hands and lips and tongue and teeth on every bit of exposed skin available, biting, licking, scratching, sucking, teasing until you're hot and flushed and panting for more."

"Then, I want to drop down to my knees, undo your belt with my teeth, and yes I can do that, I'm very good at it too; and then undo your pants and yank them, along with your briefs, down to your ankles, until that beautiful, hard cock that I feel against my hip is exposed. I want to taste you. I want to slide my lips along the length; lick it, suck it, touch it, slide it down my throat until you're on the edge of coming."

"And _then_, then just before you do, I'll stop because I have better things to do with you. I'd get up, flip you around and work you open with my fingers, and my tongue if you'd like; one finger, two fingers, three, stroking you, pressing against your prostate until you're near mindless with pleasure."

"And then finally, after I couldn't stand it any longer, I'd slick myself up and slide into you oh-so-slowly, watching as your ass stretched to accommodate me. But, here is where I run into a dilemma. Because I can't figure out if I want to fuck you slow and deep to hear the breathy, little gasps I'm sure you'd make, or if I want to take you fast and hard, and make you scream my name. I guess I'd leave that last part up to you."

By the time Tony was done, he had a hand pressed to the wall by Steve's shoulder, and their faces were so close their breaths mingled, hot and shallow, and damn Tony just wanted to reach up and lean in and damn the consequences. Steve, for his part, was beautifully flushed, his lips damp from where he'd licked them, and eyes lidded as he stared down at Tony. It was a gorgeous sight.

"That's what I want," Tony said, his voice tight, barely audible.

Tony stared at Steve defiantly, waiting for the other man to punch him, but was hit with a verbal sucker punch instead when Steve leaned forward and said,

"Then what's stopping you?"

Tony reeled away from Steve, flinching as if he'd been burned, eyes wide, arms flailing a bit as he stumbled back into the other wall, his mouth agape. A low, strangled wheeze sounded as his response dried in his throat. Steve, for his part, just watched him with lazy, sparkling eyes, a smugly amused smirk pasted on his face as Tony tried and failed to find words.

"Cat got your tongue?" Steve taunted, one brow arched.

"What?" Tony choked, his mind still trying to make sense of what just happened, and how neatly Steve had turned the tables on him.

"Did I stutter?" Steve asked. And oh, didn't he look oh-so-proud of himself too.

Tony just continued to gawk, open disbelief painted across his face, not quite believing his ears; and he was so entranced by the other man's skillful play, that he hadn't even realized that they'd passed the lab floors until the doors opened to the common room. Blinking, Tony watched, wide-eyed as Steve sauntered over and leaned down, looking _him_ up and down this time.

And just what the fuck was that?

"Hmmm..." Steve said, rubbing a finger against his bottom lip as he dragged his eyes over Tony's body, and then up to meet his eyes, flashing his earnest, butter won't melt in my mouth smile (and what-the-fuck-ever). "Let me know when you want to resolve that."

Tony let out a strangled breath, which was meant to be a clever retort, but never made it past the constriction in his throat, and silently boggled as Steve walked out and the doors closed behind him. Tony stared at the doors for several long moments before his breath finally came back enough for him to speak.

"JARVIS, what just happened?"

"I believe Captain Rogers just called your bluff, sir."

Yeah; yeah, that's what he thought had happened.


	2. Resolution

**Resolution**

"Hmmm..." Steve said, swiping a finger against his bottom lip as he drug his eyes over Tony's body, imaging everything he'd like to do to it and then up swept them back up, melding with stunned brown eyes as he flashed the other man an inviting smile. "Let me know when you want to resolve that."

And then with a quick quirk of lips, he turned on his heel, blatantly ignoring the strangled breath and eyes boring into his back as he walked out the elevator doors, barely quelling a chuckle at the muffled cursing that followed as they slid shut. Let him chew on that for awhile.

Rolling his shoulders, Steve stared at the common room area, wondering what to do now. When they left the helicarrier, Steve had intended to go up to his apartment, change into his sweats and get a little training time in; but then he and Tony had gotten into that ridiculous argument and he'd hit the wrong button in his distraction.

He supposed he could just call the elevator back, but he was no longer in the mood for sparring or a run. Not with the images that Tony had seared into his brain running a continuous loop, teasing with everything he'd fantasized about and more. The cheeky bastard.

And speaking of elevators, Steve turned, raising a brow when he realized that the car had yet to resume its destination to the labs or up to the penthouse.

"JARVIS, is something wrong?" Steve asked, reflexively looking towards the ceiling despite knowing that JARVIS didn't actually reside there.

"Sir has yet to ask for a new destination, and indeed, seems to be torn on what to do next," the AI replied, an undercurrent of amusement running through the words.

"Really?"

Steve hummed under his breath, studying the doors with renewed interest. He hadn't really expected Tony to act so soon, _if_ that were the case. Typically, when confronted with anything he didn't understand or expect, one could expect Tony to hole up in his labs for hours, if not days, trying to reach a decision or understanding. That he hadn't...well, Steve couldn't help but wonder at that.

Curiosity had always been his downfall.

"Perhaps, I'll just wait here then," Steve said, slouching against the wall.

"I wholeheartedly approve of that action, Captain."

Steve gave a low chuckle at that comment, having long come to appreciate the artificial intelligence's manner. He and JARVIS had reached a mutual accord within weeks of Steve's moving into the tower when it became apparent that Steve was an ally in keeping his master alive and well. Since then, JARVIS has been happy to go along with Steve's schemes as long as they benefited Tony.

And it seemed he had approval in this as well.

Leaning further into the wall, Steve couldn't help thinking back to what brought everything to a head in the first place.

_"So, let's see if I'm getting this right," Steve pursed his lips thoughtfully, "I put in a good word for you, and you'll help me with my...how did you put it..." Steve paused for a moment as he tried to recall Sharon's exact wording. "Oh, yes; my 'Stark problem.'"_

_"You scratch my back, and I'll scratch yours," Sharon said with a shrug._

_"But seriously, Natasha?" Steve studied Sharon a bit apprehensively. Not because he thought they wouldn't be a good match - actually, he thought they were well suited for each other - but it was Natasha, who terrified him on her best days._

_But to get help with Tony...it just might be worth it. They had been doing this weird dancing around each other for weeks now, with Tony stubbornly resisting every opportunity to take things to the next level; likely because he was worried about the impact on the team or some other disaster he'd built up in that genius, but, frankly, ridiculous mind of his. _

_Not to mention, if things weren't resolved soon, he was certain it would result in a not-so-pleasant team intervention. The last time they had one of their little sparring-slash-bantering slash-flirting-but-not-quite-flirting things, he'd heard Clint muttering viciously under his breath about 'stubborn asses' and 'unresolved sexual tension' and how he was just going to 'shoot one of them in the ass Cupid-style if this shit doesn't end soon.'_

_He wasn't too keen on that._

_"Have you seen what she can do with a bobby pin? I swear even Fury was practically whimpering by the end of that exercise. It was even more impressive than Phil and the paperclip." _

_"Point," Steve conceded, still feeling a bit hesitant, but he really was at a loss as to how to get through to Tony. The man seemed determined to keep his blinders on no matter the evidence thrown at him. "All right, I'm in; when do we start."_

_"Oh, but Captain, we already have," Sharon replied, a brief smirk flitting across her face before her features softened, taking on a slightly giddy expression. Steve arched a brow at that answer, prompting Sharon to place a hand on Steve's arm and raise up on tiptoe to whisper in his ear. "Your boy is just down the hall."_

_Steve flicked his eyes down the hall, and sure enough, Tony was hovering in the shadows, a dark scowl on his face. Looking back at Sharon with smile, he continued to watch Tony from the corner of his eye, laughing internally at the other man's antics. Tony was slouching against the wall, phone in hand, studying it with a fierce frown, and stabbing at the buttons occasionally, all on the pretense that he was preoccupied by whatever was on the screen. _

_But Steve knew better; knew _Tony_ better than that. _

_He knew all of Tony's tells, and the man in question was most definitely not paying attention to his phone; and, in fact, his focus was all for the conversation taking place between he and Sharon. And judging by the scalding looks Tony darted their way - well, actually more like Sharon's way - he was not happy in the least._

_"You are a terrifying woman," Steve said, grinning down into her upturned face, adding a flirtatious edge to it just to play up his part. He hadn't even noticed that Tony had joined them, enhanced hearing and all. He didn't even want to know how she knew he was there. "Wonderful, but completely terrifying. I'm not sure if I want to unleash this kind of madness on the world. Between you and Tasha..."_

_"You have no idea," Sharon purred, sliding her fingers over his arm, a mischievous twinkle in her eye, and Steve just barely bit back a chuckle when an indignant snort sounded down the hall. "And if you did..."_

_"You'd have to kill me," Steve finished ruefully, and then lowered his lashes so that he was studying her through them. Laughter danced in her eyes as she knew what he was doing, and he couldn't help a darting another glance Tony's way. _

_Tony looked murderous. He looked like he was trying to burn Sharon alive with his thoughts alone and Steve couldn't help but feel grateful that he didn't have that power. Glancing back at Sharon, he knew he was just asking for trouble, fanning the flames so to speak, but he couldn't resist. Much as he liked him, Tony could be a real idiot, and utterly oblivious to what was going on right in front of his face, sometimes._

_"You know us so well," Sharon said, amusement lacing her tone as she leaned further into his personal space. "You do realize that Stark's currently staring daggers at me. I mean, really Steve; if looks could kill, I would be splattered all over the floor right now."_

_Steve hummed in agreement and leaned in as well, and wow the heat of Tony's wrath was near blistering, his glare scorching over his skin as he did so. He could practically hear Tony's teeth grinding together from here; not to mention that, Steve was surprised (and impressed) that Tony hadn't shattered his screen with the way he was beating on the poor thing._

_"Subtlety has never been Tony's thing." _

_"I would have never guessed," Sharon deadpanned._

_"Well, he is just so..." Steve began, but paused when Tony cleared his throat loudly. Biting back a chuckle again, Steve looked up with a questioning smile as Tony stalked toward them._

_"Steve," Tony said, his voice tight as he greeted him, and then chilling, cold as an Arctic winter, when he addressed Sharon. "Agent."_

_"Oh, hey Tony," Steve said, smiling his best 'I am Captain America and I would never troll my friends' smile. "I didn't know you were still here."_

_"Yes, well you would have hardly noticed now would you?" Tony muttered snidely. Steve knew he wasn't meant to hear that part, but super soldier hearing._

_"What?" Steve asked, his face the picture of perfect innocence, knowing that it would both grate on Tony's nerves and he wouldn't see past it in his current mood. _

_Honestly, Steve really didn't understand why people fell for it. He had been through one of the worst wars in history. He grew up in the slums in Brooklyn. Hell, Bucky Barnes was his best friend, and if that didn't clue people into his lack of naiveté, he didn't know what would._

_"Nothing," Tony said, an insincere smile stretching across his face, even as he continued to burn holes into the fingers gently clasping his wrist. "I was tasked with getting you home; Avengers business, you know."_

_"But I thought..." Steve trailed off when Tony's eyes snapped away from Sharon's hand, and pinned him place. And God, were they gorgeous, glowing a brilliant bronze in his suppressed fury. It sent a shiver tripping down his spine, and all he could think was, '_I want._'_

_"You thought wrong," Tony replied, his tone clipped as he gestured between the two of them. "So, if you're quite done here."_

_"Sure," Steve said easily, and then turned to Sharon with a warm smile, knowing that he should get Tony out of here before he caused an even bigger scene. He liked playing with fire, but he's fairly certain Fury would kill him he unleashed the inferno known as Tony Stark on his helicarrier. He wasn't that brave. "I guess I need to go; it was great talking to you, Sharon. We'll finish this later...?"_

_"Sure thing, Steve," Sharon said as she squeezed his arm, her eyes dancing with laughter through a coy sweep of lashes. "Call me?"_

_"Definitely," Steve agreed, placing a hand over hers and giving it a tiny squeeze._

_"Talk to you later then," Sharon said, pressing a chaste kiss against his cheek, and he swore one of Tony's teeth cracked. Or maybe that had finally been the poor phone that he had a death grip on. Pulling away, Sharon nodded at Tony as she turned to walk away. "Stark."_

_"Agent," Tony bit out, glowering at her back for a moment before turning back to him._

_"After you," Steve offered, gesturing towards the hall with his hand. Tony merely pressed his lips together and walked down the hall in front of him, giving Steve one last chance to turn around and catch Sharon's eye over his shoulder._

_'_You owe me,_' Sharon mouthed with a smirk. Steve winked and gave a little wave before quickly following Tony out the door._

Steve couldn't really remember most of the conversation after they'd left; most of it had been nonsensical due to Tony's seething jealous streak (which he found oddly attractive). He should feel bad about tricking Tony; he really shouldn't have played him like that, but if it got him results, he wasn't going to complain.

Yawning, Steve stretched and then let his arms fall back down, crossed them back over his chest and slumped against the wall just in time for the elevator door to swish open, spewing forth a testy brunet.

"You want resolution? I'll show you resolution, Captain Sassypants," Tony muttered under his breath, storming out of the elevator in high dudgeon, and then froze when he spotted Steve, the venomous tirade dying on his tongue.

They stared at each other for a long moment; Steve waiting Tony out to see if he was going to follow through with that muttered threat, and Tony likely because he hadn't expected Steve to be waiting for him and now didn't know what to do with it. Finally, when it became obvious Tony _still_ wasn't going to make a move, Steve sighed internally and smiled placidly.

"Need something, Tony?" Steve asked, arching a brow in challenge.

And that seemed to snap the other man out of his fugue.

"Do I _need_...you...I..." Tony spluttered and stared at him incredulously for another long drawn out moment, apparently wondering if Steve had lost his mind. And then something shifted. Tony's lips pursed, eyes sharpened, and the ire visibly drained from his expression as he tried to puzzle something out. And then his spine straightened, and his gaze narrowed, a suspicious light dawning as he studied Steve's face.

"You played me."

And honest to God, he couldn't have sounded more betrayed by that realization; but whether it was due to Steve's actions or just the simple fact that he'd fallen for it, was up for grabs.

"Did I?" Steve smirked; and decided to stay right where he was and let the other man come to him for once. God knows that Steve has spent a lot of time chasing Tony down with little result these past few weeks.

Tony just gaped, obviously dumbstruck by the idea that he'd fallen so neatly into Steve's trap.

He'd known Tony would eventually figure it out. Tony could be a bit oblivious at times, but he wasn't a stupid man. Quite the opposite actually, and Steve knew he had given quite a lot of the game away when he'd challenged Tony in the elevator. He'd known Tony would see through his act once he'd calmed enough to think things through.

But damned if it wasn't satisfying to watch nonetheless.

"You unspeakable bastard, you played me," Tony reiterated, a bit awed now; and Steve could practically see Tony putting all the pieces together in his head.

"Someone wasn't taking a hint," Steve stated calmly.

"I can't believe you played me," Tony said, his indignation growing once more as he stalked over to Steve and pressed into Steve's personal space. "You...you can't do that! This...this is unacceptable. You are Captain America! You're supposed to be the pinnacle of all that is wholesome and righteous and guileless and pure and honest. And...and...wholesome! Not some sly, sneaky, devious thing. You..."

Steve internally rolled his eyes, letting Tony's tirade roll over him, intent on letting him wind down before he even attempted to talk sense to the other man; but Tony just kept blathering on, working himself into a fine snit until Steve finally leaned in and pressed his lips to Tony's, cutting off the flow of words.

The kiss wasn't anything like what he'd expected. Up until that moment, if someone had asked, he would have said that Tony Stark kissed like he did everything else - fast, hot and furious, with an intensity that left you gasping for air by the time he was done. But this kiss was oddly hesitant, as if Tony couldn't quite believe it was happening.

And it was a contradiction of textures - soft, warm lips met with the harsher rasp of facial hair, the slick, languid slide of tongue a counterpoint to the sharp nip of teeth. Steve hummed against Tony's lips, deepening the kiss when Tony's breath hitched and his lips parted on a confused sound. Steve licked into Tony's mouth, a swirl of tongue that teased along the other man's and stroked, tangled with Tony's until the man all but melted against him.

Drawing away to drag in a breath, Steve slit his eyes, a spike of lust jolting down his spine at the sight of Tony - eyes closed, thick lashes trembling against flushed cheeks and a wet, kiss bitten mouth slightly parted - and he couldn't think of anything but '_I want_.' Butting his nose against Tony's, Steve nudged the other man's head into a better position before sinking back into his mouth, his blood sizzling when a low groan spilled down his throat.

Sliding his fingers into the short curls at the nape of Tony's neck, Steve tugged, smirking when the motion was met with a choked cry and then...then Tony was all action, obviously done with playing a passive part. And this time it was Steve that moaned as impatient hands slid over his shoulders, down his torso, and over his hips, and fingers dug into them, dragging him closer, until sweat-dampened cloth all but melded together.

And that's when Tony's kiss became the hard, fiery thing that Steve imagined - all hungry kisses and sharp nips, and a fight for dominance, flavored with the sharp taste of Scotch and metal and a hint of coconut, making him ache for a deeper taste.

Flicking the top buttons of Tony's shirt opened, Steve chased his fingers with his lips, pressing hot, wet kisses along the column of Tony's neck, down to the juncture of it and an olive-toned collarbone, and sunk his teeth into the meat before flicking his tongue over it, drawing an incoherent string of babble from Tony.

Glancing over at the elevator, Steve came to a swift decision and palmed Tony's ass, cupping and lifting as he wrapped Tony's legs around his waist and headed towards the still open doors.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_..." Tony mumbled, his lips sliding over any patch of bared skin they could reach, his legs and arms cinching around Steve as they moved. "That...that should not be so hot. This should not be a turn on because I am a big boy and I can get there on my own two feet, Steve; but Jesus fucking Christ. What are you even..."

Steve pressed Tony against the back wall of the elevator car when they entered, equally torn between lust as their cocks ground against each other, sending flames licking over his nerves and fond exasperation because Tony just would _not_ shut up.

"Tony?" Steve said, cutting through the other man's rambling.

"Hmmmm?" And it came out as a low desperate hum that just made Steve want to pin Tony to the wall and fuck him right then and there. But bed.

"Shut up," he demanded before turning to look over his shoulder at the hidden camera that was certain to be there. "Penthouse, JARVIS."


	3. Benefits Package

**AN: **Smut. That's pretty much it. Also, they got kind of chatty. Sorry about that.

* * *

**Benefits Package**

Tony scrambled for purchase as he was pushed back into the wall, a small strangled groan sounding in the back of his throat when Steve's cock slid against his, shooting sparks down his spine. Typically, he wasn't a man that liked to be manhandled; it brought back too many memories, and all of them bad. But with Steve, he found himself unexpectedly turned on at being carted around as if he weighed nothing.

Maybe it was a trust thing, or maybe it was just a Steve thing. (While he trusted Rhodey, he'd never let the other man manhandle him this way.) But whatever it was, it was hot and Tony just wanted to push the other man to the ground, tear his clothes from his body and take him apart with nothing but his hands and mouth, and perhaps his dick if they got that far.

"Fuck," Tony mumbled, his lips sliding over Steve's jaw line and down to the hollow of his throat; and then sucked, grinning savagely when a low breathy sound spilled from Steve's lips. Flicking his eyes up at the other man, he bit down hard, and all but purred, a small rumble of satisfaction, when that sound turned into a gasp and the skin bloomed red, bruising so beautifully under his teeth.

Pulling back to admire his work, Tony only took a moment to mourn that the mark would fade in hours, some primal, possessive part of him needing it there. But that feeling was short-lived, melting under the press of lips, and teeth, and the tongue at the hollow of his ear, leaving their own mark that had _him_ gasping.

Biting back a telling moan, (and seriously, how the fuck had Steve known that was a particular weakness), Tony turned his attention back to his mark. He flicked his tongue over the bruised skin, soothing away the sting, salt and something inherently Steve thick on his tongue, making his mouth water for more. God, he tasted good.

He might joke that Steve tasted of freedom, justice and Mom's apple pie, but really he tasted, and smelled, like a man - hot, salty with a hint of musk due to his arousal - and fuck if that didn't do things to Tony's self control.

"Fuck," he repeated, his voice rough even to his own ears. "Want to fuck you so bad, but I don't think I can wait. Or last that long."

Tony slid his hands down over Steve's back, and then up under his leather jacket to graze over cotton-covered muscles, taut and bunching as he shifted Tony in his grasp. The cloth was damp under Tony's hands, molding to Steve like a second skin from the heat they were both generating, and it took everything in him not to tear it away so he could feel the skin beneath it.

"Next time," Steve murmured, his own voice gone coarse with desire.

The words sent a sharp shudder wracking throughout Tony's body. And fuck, who knew that Captain America had such a compelling bedroom voice - rough, low, dangerous, with a hint of command that made Tony's knees watery. Thank fuck he wasn't standing.

Tony lifted his head and savagely reclaimed Steve's mouth, humming when it opened beneath his and Steve's tongue licked into his mouth, curling around Tony's. He arched his back, pushing his hips forward into Steve's, intent on finding some friction, and then groaned with despair when Steve stilled his hips, a dark chuckle spilling between them as he nipped lightly at his lips, tracing them with biting kisses.

Tony whined and grabbed the back of Steve's head, digging his fingers into the short, silky locks at the base, and crushed their lips together, absolutely done with being teased by this man. He rolled his hips against Steve, and lips curled slyly when Steve hissed and his arms and hands clenched down, tightening around Tony in a delightful way. His hips bucked up into Tony, rubbing against his dick and finally, _finally_, gave him the friction he sought.

Holy fuck, that felt good.

But Tony only had a few moments to feel smug before Steve regained his control and stilled his hips once more, his eyes narrowing as he studied Tony with an intensity that left him aching and breathless. And then a small smile twitched at the corner of Steve's mouth as he leaned in and whispered conspiratorially. "Although, just so that you're aware, when I showered after the training op, I was _very_… thorough."

Tony's heart stalled at that, his mind whirling at the implications, and then it fluctuated wildly enough that he briefly wondered if he was going into cardiac arrest. Tipping his head back, he narrowed his own gaze, lust a slow, hot coil low in his belly as he grit out between clenched teeth.

"How thorough?"

Steve merely arched a telling brow, a smug smile pasted onto his lips.

And just like that, the lust that had been simmering in his gut reared up and slammed through him like a freight train, the power of it hazing his vision and stealing his breath. "Jesus fuck! You can't just…you can't just say things like that to me, Rogers, and expect me to..."

Tony voice gave out and he clutched at Steve's back desperately trying to regain some sense of control over the situation. He was forty-fucking-three years old, not thirteen; he should _not_ be acting like a god-damned, teenaged-boy with his first boner.

"Expect you to what?" Steve taunted. And fuck, that was hot. Like unbelievably, mind-numbingly hot. He could really learn to like this defiant side of Steve. The things he could do with it…

"Expect me not to just throw you on the god damned bed and fuck you until you can't walk," he hissed, low and dangerous. And Tony would do just that if this damned elevator would hurry the fuck up. Seriously, he was pretty sure JARVIS was taking twice as long just to dick with him.

"As I said before," Steve smirked. "What's stopping you?"

"Playing with fire, Cap."

"And just what are you going to do about it?"

Thankfully, at this point the doors opened to his penthouse, and Tony let his lips curl into a predatory smile, and enjoyed the way Steve's Adam's apple bobbed and his pupils dilated when Tony disentangled himself easily from his grasp and leaned in until they were mere centimeters apart, and whispered. "Famous last words, Captain."

Tony crowded Steve, walking him backwards, and all but bodily shoved him out the doors and into his penthouse, angling for his bedroom. Tony didn't even try to lie to himself. He knew that the only reason that he was even able to make Steve budge was because the super soldier wanted to. Had Steve really wanted to dig his heels in, there would have been no moving him.

But if it got Tony what he wanted - Steve sprawled across his very expensive, crimson sheets - he didn't care that his maneuvering was an illusion.

Steve just smirked, knowing full well what Tony was thinking, and slunk out of his jacket as he walked backwards, tossing it carelessly to the side before his hands went to the edge of his slate blue knit shirt. Tony cocked a brow as Steve's hands slid the material slowly up his torso, a challenging look on his face, and huffed. He reached for the knot of his tie and yanked, pulling it down and free, and tossed it over his shoulder with his own defiant grin.

So this is how Steve wanted to play it. All right, he was game.

Tony licked his lips as Steve tugged the shirt off and threw that aside as well, leaving him in nothing but a pair of well-worn jeans that molded to his hips like the hands of a lover, and stocking feet. And just when Steve had discarded his shoes, Tony had no idea, but he definitely needed to play catch up.

Sliding out of his loafers as he walked, Tony shuffled out of his jacket, allowing it to drop to the carpet with a careless hiss. He then took off his cufflinks and slid them into his pants pocket, and went to work on the buttons of his shirt just as they came to his bedroom door. Steve leaned against the closed door, hands braced on each side of the doorjamb, his eyes half-mast and lips parted as he stared down at Tony.

Tony pressed right up against Steve, his hands stilling on the buttons as they studied each other for a long moment, and then Tony looked down, unable to resist a better look. And fuck, the peak of human perfection was not a lie. Golden skin shone with a fine layer of sweat, and pulled tight over honed sinew; it truly was an awe-inspiring sight.

Releasing the folds of his shirt, Tony's hands snaked around Steve's hips, squeezing, and then slid up to splay over Steve's chest, marveling over the way the muscles bunched and twitched beneath his fingers. He slowly slid them down again, mapping each dip and curve of washboard abs and sleek skin as they came to rest at the waist of Steve's jeans. Toying with the edge of it, Tony flicked his eyes up and held Steve's gaze as he slid his fingers beneath the waistband and teased the fine, blond hairs that trailed into his jeans.

Steve's eyes darkened, the pupils blown with only a thin band of blue around them, but he otherwise did nothing; just watched Tony with an intensity that had his knees near to buckling. And that, that just wouldn't do. No way was he going to feel this out of his depth while Steve stood placidly by. So with a devilish smile, Tony slid his fingers further beneath the denim, and under the elastic of Steve's boxer briefs.

Steve hissed, the back of his head hitting the door as Tony's fingers grazed the head of his dick, and his hands flew down to wrap around Tony's hips, squeezing to just shy of pain. And then Tony was yanked against Steve and their hips ground together, trapping his hand between them.

Tony groaned and tipped his head back, baring his throat, which Steve took immediate advantage of, suckling on the skin just above his pulse. Tony slid his fingers into Steve's hair and tugged, reclaiming his mouth, his other arm sliding around Steve's neck, to cup the nape. The other man retaliated by sliding his hands around to cup Tony's ass and squeezed, rolling his hips against Tony's, shooting a shower of sparks down his spine.

Tony sucked on Steve's tongue, and rolled his hips, savoring the low groan that slid down his throat at the movement. And they stayed that way for several minutes touching, teasing, and tasting each others mouths until Steve made a frustrated sound. He pulled one hand away and slid it behind him, grappling for the door knob, only to find nothing.

Grunting, Steve continued to feel behind him until Tony finally took pity on him.

"JARVIS, door." Tony muttered, pulling away from Steve's mouth just long enough to breathe, and then dove right back in before Steve could say a word, chasing down Steve's tongue once more. He could definitely get used to doing this.

Steve mumbled his approval against Tony's lips as the door opened behind him, and then fisted the lapels of Tony's shirt, jerking him into the room and then slammed him against the door as it closed and locked behind them. Tony moaned and arched, his hand clutching desperately at the back of Steve's neck as they kissed, a wet slide of lips, frantic in their need to be as close to the other as humanly possible.

And then he choked, a slight whine sounding when deft fingers tightened in the folds of his dress shirt and yanked, ripping the few remaining buttons loose. They popped as they flew to to the four corners of the room and Tony would have protested that had he not found it incredibly sexy. Fine material slid off his shoulders, and pooled at his elbows for a second before he loosened his grip long enough to allow the poplin to fall to the floor.

Tony then slid his hands over Steve's sides and over his back, mapping out the muscles when his attention was drawn to the sound of ripping fabric.

He tore his mouth away from Steve's and stared at him blankly until he felt a draft and he realized that the remains of his ribbed, sleeveless undershirt were now clutched in Steve's hands. Stunned, he watched as Steve unclenched his fists, and the white cotton fell, landing next to his dress-shirt. And then he looked back up at Steve, slightly annoyed.

"Fuck, Cap. Impatient much?"

"It was in my way," Steve said mildly, and then had the nerve to smirk as he crowded Tony back into the door.

"You're lucky that wasn't one of my favorite shirts," Tony groused, sliding his hands down to work at the flies of Steve's jeans, determined to regain some control over the situation.

"Or I'd have to…"

And then Tony's mind went blank, his hands stilling and voice trailing off as one of Steve's hands went to the front of his pants and cupped his dick, squeezing gently. He heard the rasp of the zipper and a quiet curse when it stuck. It was followed by more tearing and he had a split second to think, _'shit Pepper's going to be pissed I ruined another suit,'_ as cloth fell away; but then Steve's hands were on him again and Tony just couldn't give a fuck.

Steve's breathing hitched and then he made a small, obscene noise when he realized that Tony had gone commando. Something that Tony would have typically been smug about if it weren't for the fact that his brain had short-circuited the second Steve's hand wrapped around him.

"Oh," Tony breathed, his attention focused on the slow drag of Steve's fingers as they slid up his inner thigh, and then keened as they reached their goal. "Oh, fuck, yes, right there."

Tony's hips jerked, bucking up as Steve palmed his dick and slid his hand up the length, swirling his thumb over the tip just as Tony liked it. Steve chuckled, a rich, dark, heady thing that slid over Tony's skin like silk, and pressed his lips to Tony's ear.

"So, you'd have to do what?"

"Huh?" Tony asked a bit muzzily, confused over the seeming non-sequitur.

"Your shirt," Steve purred, his hand still doing fantastic things to Tony's dick. And Jesus fuck, where the hell had Steve been hiding this side of himself? He felt cheated. "You said you were going to do what about it now? Having trouble following the conversation, Stark?"

"Smug asshole," Tony muttered, grappling at the other man's shoulders, and spreading his legs for better access. Steve just chuckled again and slid between them, his hand hot and heavy on Tony's cock, making any kind of coherent thought impossible. "Fuck if I remember; but I'm sure it would have been devious and awesome because, you know, it's me."

"So modest," Steve chided, but there was no heat to his words.

"Modesty is overrated," Tony snarked, hissing at the drag of skin on skin, his vision blurring as he felt a familiar coiling low in his belly and then groaned as he reluctantly pushed Steve away. "You need to stop that, sugar puff; otherwise this is going to be over before it's even begun."

Tony is, after all, a normal human man, not the peak of human perfection.

"Sugar puff?" Steve cocked a brow, but backed off nonetheless. Only to slide his lips along Tony's throat, tracing hot, wet, biting kisses along it and his shoulders, his hands everywhere as if he couldn't decide what he wanted to touch first. And Tony's breath hitched as one of Steve's hand hit a particularly sensitive spot.

"Apple dumpling? Pudding pop? Cookie Crisp?"

"Are you just naming off things you've had for breakfast this week?"

Steve muttered as he pulled back with a huff, a frown marring his brow.

"What do you think?" Tony teased.

"I think someone needs to shut his mouth."

Tony shivered as a hint of Brooklyn entered Steve's voice, something that only happened when his composure started to slip. And God, did he love it. That the words were growled with a sinuous roll of his hips just added to the overall effect. He inhaled sharply and bit his lip to hold back a moan as rough denim slid against sensitive skin.

And fuck, how was it that Steve was still partially dressed?

"I'm kinda wanting you to make me." Tony challenged, unwittingly parroting his words on the helicarrier when Steve and he first met. And then thrilled when Steve all but snarled at him, his control slipping a little more.

"Gladly," Steve said, a feral grin touching his lips as he grabbed Tony's wrists and pinned them to the door. He pressed his lips to his ear, and rasped in a low, dangerous tone.

"I wonder what you'd do if I were to just shove you down onto your knees and silence you with my cock."

What little of Tony's brain still functioning, ceased at that point as that image took over and filled it completely, only leaving behind a little voice to scream, _'Yes! Fuck yes! Do it!'_ But the only thing that spilled over his lips was a muted whimper. Steve chuckled, low and wicked, and slid both of their hands up so that they were now resting above Tony's head, and leaned into him, one leg wedged between Tony's thighs.

"Yeah, I'll bet you'd like that, wouldn't you? You have such a pretty mouth, Tony. It'd look perfect wrapped around my dick and maybe, just maybe, that'd give you something better to do with it rather than just running it pointlessly."

And seriously, what the fuck? Who was this imposter, and what the hell happened to the real Steve Rogers? This man was not the boy scout he'd always imagined. No this man played Tony like a well-tuned violin, hitting each and every one of his kinks in rapid succession, leaving him a helpless, little, puddle of goo.

"Fuck."

"Eventually," Steve agreed, rubbing his thigh against Tony's cock, shooting electricity straight across his nerves. "But I have other ideas at the moment."

And with that, Steve dropped Tony's wrists and stepped back. Tony growled at the loss of body heat. He lifted his head, and when exactly it had fallen against the door, he had no idea; he sort of lost some time once Steve started painting his little word picture there. And then he glared at Steve, ready to ask him just what the hell he was playing at, but the words never got past his lips.

Because just then, Steve slowly slid his hands down over his abs and reached for the buttons of his jeans, watching Tony the entire time. He smirked, performing a little strip tease as he popped the buttons one at a time, and then slowly slid denim and cotton from his body, to pool at his ankles.

And fuck, Tony couldn't do anything, but stare.

Steve toed off his socks and then stepped out of the abandoned clothing, kicking it to the side with a careless swipe of his foot. And then, eyes dark and still holding Tony's captive, he slid onto the bed in one smooth movement, laying himself out in a way that would do a porn star proud; and there was just no way you could convince Tony that _that_ particular move hadn't been practiced. And it made the jealous little monster inside him rear up to wonder just who Steve had performed that particular move on.

Because Tony didn't fool himself.

He was quite aware that Steve wasn't a virgin in the least. There was no way that a man (or woman, he didn't discriminate) could join the army and live through a war without learning a few things along the way. Tony just didn't want to think about it because he was a possessive asshole and didn't like people touching his things.

And Steve may not know it yet, but Tony was staking a claim on his star-spangled ass. Fuck what the rest of the world thought of that.

"You gonna do something anytime soon?" Steve drawled, ripping Tony out of his thoughts. And Tony's jaw slackened as he refocused on Steve to find his hand snaking down over his stomach to cup his dick. "'Cause if not, I'm gonna take care of this myself."

And _fuck._ Just fuck.

Tony's mouth went dry, and a sweat broke across his brow, as Steve wrapped a hand around his cock, and he hummed with pleasure as he gave it a long, slow drag. Licking his lips, Tony cursed when Steve arched into his own touch, a low moan filling the room as he watched Tony from beneath his lashes, his eyes brilliant blue and wanton.

And that was all it took.

"Sassy little…," Tony growled, stumbling away from the door and nearly falling on top of Steve in his haste to get to the bed. He knocked Steve's hand away and replaced it with his own, a feral grin tugging at his lips when Steve arched into his touch.

"Damned right I'm gonna do something. Gonna spread you out on my bed. Gonna take you apart. Gonna make you beg. Gonna fuck you right through the damned mattress. Fuck, Steve, you feel so good."

"So far, all I'm hearing is what you're going to do…" Steve mocked, but it was a breathless half-hearted thing at best, punctuated by a gasp when Tony gave a vindictive twist of his wrist as he reached the head of Steve's cock. Steve bucked his hips, fucking up into Tony's hand, even as he continued. "How about you get to the doing part."

"Mouthy," Tony muttered, reluctantly pulling away, and only a bit smug when Steve whined at the loss. A whine that turned into a hum of approval when Tony straddled Steve's body, and then leaned down to press sweat-slicked skin together. "Who would have known that Captain America was a mouthy little bitch."

Steve snorted. "Just about anyone who knows me."

"You are wrecking all my illusions of you, Cap," Tony leered, and then struck like a viper, taking Steve's lips in his own, prying them apart to slip his tongue into Steve's mouth. Steve attempted to take the kiss over, fought to dominate it like he does with everything he does with Tony, but Tony had the greater experience and clamped down. He pinned the super soldier to the bed, and began to take him apart bit by bit with his mouth, teeth and tongue.

He slid down Steve's body, biting and sucking and licking, drinking down every hiss, and gasp and hitched breath like a parched man. He slid down further and buried his nose in Steve's groin, and breathed in. He smelled clean and male and musky and god damned if it didn't make Tony's mouth water for a taste.

Tony leaned down and licked a long, hot stripe up Steve's dick with the flat of his tongue, and then swirled it around the head, and over the slit. Steve cursed colorfully under his breath and bucked, and luckily Tony'd had the foresight to hold his hips otherwise he'd be choking on super soldier cock.

Although...that wasn't such a bad idea now that he thought of it.

Tony swallowed him down, not whole because that'd be ridiculous; he was talented, but not that talented. And while saliva was great and all, it didn't make for effective lube. Nor did pre-come. He could have made it easier if he'd slicked Steve up, it would have helped quite a bit, but Tony had foregone that route because he wanted to taste _Steve_, not lube.

He sucked on the head, swirling his tongue around the shaft, working his way down until Steve's cock hit the back of his throat, and opened it, then set a nice steady pace that had Steve moaning and swearing under his breath. Looking up at Steve from beneath his lashes, Tony deliberately hummed, delighting when the vibrations elicited another string of curses, followed by a growl as Steve's fingers tangled in his hair and tugged him up.

Hot, impatient lips met his and Tony moaned in truth when their tongues tangled and Steve sucked his into his mouth, teasing and stroking in a mimicry of the act Tony desperately wanted to to engage in, but later. Right now, he just needed to take the edge off.

"Want you," Tony panted against Steve's lips, and then groaned when Steve cupped his ass and squeezed, and then did one of the most obscene things he'd ever witnessed.

"Then have me," Steve invited, spreading his legs like a porn star. It was indecent, and profane, and salacious and _fuck..._ Tony nearly lost it right then and there.

"Fuck, don't say things like that," Tony hissed, his fingers sliding down to bite into his own flesh as he barely held it together; because it was either that or he was going to come. "Okay. Fuck. No way am I going to last long enough to open either of us up. That'll have to wait until next time."

Tony scrambled for the drawer of the nightstand by his bed, frantically searching for the bottle of lube that he kept there. And then nearly crowed triumphantly when his fingers closed around it. Well he would have if Steve hadn't been doing wicked things that kept his mouth far too busy to articulate his triumph. Not that he was complaining by any means.

"What are you..." Steve muttered as he pulled away from Tony's mouth, casting hazy blue eyes towards the nightstand, which promptly rolled back as lube spilled between the two of them and Tony wrapped a tight hand around their cocks and stroked. "Oh...oh, fuck, yes…_Tony_…"

Hands wrapped around his hips and squeezed as Steve shifted his hips, fucking up into the tight circle of Tony's hand and fuck if that didn't feel amazing. Like candy and Christmas and his birthday and flying and everything Tony loved best all rolled into one.

It wasn't slow or romantic or sensual. It couldn't be; not with the months of foreplay that had led up to this point. (And seriously, this had to be the longest stint of foreplay he'd ever engaged in.) No, it was hot and fast and furious, frantic, with slick, fevered skin and hard kisses and harsh breaths and perfect, perfect, perfect.

So fucking perfect that it left him raw and open and aching. It was all that he'd never realized that he'd wanted; and exactly what he _needed._

"Shit, Rogers, you feel good," Tony grunted, his eyes slipping closed as Steve's cock slid against his, rolling his own hips to meet Steve's thrusts. "Can't wait to be inside of you."

"Who says…_fuck_...you'll be the one on top, Stark?" Steve panted; and Tony couldn't help but chuckle at that, because, God, that was Steve all over - stubborn and defiant to the last. It was a damned good thing that he liked them feisty.

"Oh, I'm so going to own your ass, baby, just you wait and see."

"You'll have to catch me first, Stark."

"Challenge accepted," Tony grinned, and then cried out, his head falling back, pleasure jolting down his spine, as Steve pursed his lips and gave sharp, ruthless twist of his hips. Tony moved his hips helplessly as his orgasm him hit him like a sucker punch, leaving him breathless and aching and shuddering as his vision whited-out.

"Fuck, Tony, so gorgeous," Steve muttered, and then he was coming too, spilling between them, and Tony couldn't help feeling vaguely cheated that he didn't get to watch

Tony slumped bonelessly against Steve's chest, completely uncaring to the sticky mess between them. It was sex and the best kind of sex was a glorious, messy thing; and if it wasn't, you weren't doing it right. Tony had never shied away from a job well done.

"Two thumbs up; five out of five stars." Tony complimented and then paused, his brow furrowing as he considered his next words. "Infinite points to Gryffindor."

"I don't even know what that last one means," Steve complained mildly, his eyes shut and his breaths soft and even, almost as if he were on the verge of sleep.

"Would fuck again." Tony patted him on the chest with approval.

"Just fuck?" Steve slit his eyes and arched a brow.

"We'll negotiate the rest later," Tony assured. "You know, when my brain is no longer leaking out of my dick."

"Seems like the perfect time to me." Steve muttered so quietly that Tony almost missed it. Almost being the keyword.

Tony raised his head and narrowed his gaze. Steve blinked at him, the picture of boyish innocence. Tony snorted. And why did it not surprise him that Steve would use that to his advantage? Maybe he should be awarding those points to Slytherin instead.

"Oh, don't even try giving me those innocent baby blues. I'm not falling prey to them again, you troll. I know better."

Steve just smirked and ran a hand through Tony's hair, saying as he slipped into sleep.

"I have no idea what you mean."


End file.
